Dacian Bellamy
'Dacian Bellamy '''is a Breton lich and noble in the ''Return of the King. Biography Dacian was born to Ser Musetta and Sir Sebastian Bellamy during the 4th Era in it's 169th year. The Bellamys were a well-off noble family, that raced their lineage back to multiple royal lines. Dacian himself was 16th in line for the throne of Wayrest. He was the youngest of two brothers, Jean-Claude and Ferdinand. Dacian's childhood was rough. His parents were cold, distant, and unloving. The only warmth in his life came from his brothers, Jean-Claude, his oldest brother, being his father figure. At age 16, his parents would attempt to marry him off to a other noble family's daughter, but he would escape by attending the College of Winterhold. At the College, Dacian was an outcast. He focused largely on necromancy and conjuration, tempting old, dark, forgotten arts. He was there for four years and halfway into his magical education, his parents sent him letters demanding he come home. This was because, during that time, both of Dacian's brothers had been killed in battle. Dacian even returned to High Rock temporarily to visit a dying Jean-Claude. However, Dacian always declined his parent's demands, and not politely. Eventually, they sent thugs to retrieve him. Dacian soundly defeated them and, to escape his enemies at Wayrest and Winterhold, vanish into obscurity. He would first flee to Dawnstar, to study Nightcaller Temple. His sabbatical would run short however, as he encountered Medea, an Altmer necromancer of considerable power. It would later be revealed that she was Mannimarco, reincarnated into a different identity. He would spend time with her, the two living out in the wilds. Their relationship was quasi-romantic, but largely professional, as they both constantly tried to outmaneuver the other into what they knew. Eventually, Medea attempted to kill Dacian, but Dacian managed to steal the Necromancer's Amulet from her and escape. He fled a second time, now south, to Bleak Falls Barrow, where he would set up shop and begin a long series of experiments and project, eventually achieving lichdom. Shortly after achieving this, Dacian began to amass a small army of Draugrs at Bleak Falls Barrow. However, when he resurrected one, it turned on him, and knocked him clear off the mountain. He was not killed, thanks to his new power, but he was put into a coma. A family found him, and brought them back to there house. They began the process of nursing him back to health, but Dacian recovered remarkably fast. He woke up in a rage, and was unable to stop himself from slaughtering the family. He attributed the rage he felt to his newfound powers, and the fact that he possessed the ability to act on such cruelty within himself would haunt him for a long time. Several years later, after more successes at Bleak Falls Barrow, he would head for Markarth, to see how the Dwemer had handled their dead. It was in that city that he would encounter Kay, and join the hunt for the cult leader known as "Nissa." Events of [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:103802 Return of the King] Category:Return of the King Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Nobility